Mistake
by RextheCoeulurosauruvus
Summary: While stranded in the Cretaceous, Connor goes looking for water when a drought hits the area. But upon his return, he discovers a T Rex is in their camp and is attacking Abby, Connor rushes to save her but what will the price of his actions be?


**Mistake **

Connor puffed and panted as he hiked up the steep, rocky outcropping in the forests of the Cretaceous. The blazing sun beat down on his back as he climbed; it was back-breaking work.

He and Abby had been marooned in the Cretaceous era for almost six months now at the last count, with no sign of escape or rescue. Becker, Danny and the others had probably given up hope by now, assumed they were dead and stopped looking, that was if Danny had ever even made it back. Had Danny made it back? Had he succeeded in defeating Helen? Where was he now? Was he still alive? How were Becker and Sarah and Lester? Were they still looking for them? Or had they lost hope? Did they still remember them or had they moved on? How was the ARC doing without them? Was it still operational? Were the team still fighting anomalies and creatures without them? Were Rex, Sid and Nancy ok? Were they being looked after? A million questions whirled through both of their minds and they'd thought about a few of them but had never found any solid answers.

The anomaly still hadn't reopened though he and Abby had remained at the anomaly site, guarding it in the remote possibility that it reopened, Connor wanted to be there so he and Abby could travel through it.

He no longer cared where it led to, anywhere was better than the Cretaceous, with its ferocious dinosaurs, huge flying reptiles, flesh-eating plants, and swarms of biting insects; it was hardly home sweet home. Any other era likely had its peril as well, but they had to hope, they couldn't give up, each time Abby suggested moving camp he'd talker out of it, he just had to be there, they didn't know how long it would stay open for before closing again.

It could be anything from a few minutes up to a few months so they couldn't afford to wait. And if it closed a second time, it might never reopen; no known anomaly had opened more than twice. That was, if it reopened, with each passing day, it seemed more and more likely that he and Abby would be stuck here forever, millions of years away from their friends, family, comforts of home and the world that they knew.

Abby had long since given up hope; he could see it in her eyes, she'd given up. She'd resigned herself to the fact that they'd be stuck here, in this prehistoric world, forever. But Connor refused to give up. He still believed one day they'd get home. One day soon

He clambered to the top on the towering outcropping and gazed around in wonder.

An awe-inspiring sight was unveiled. Pterosaurs wheeled overhead, their harsh cries filled the air. The sun blazed overhead in the dazzling blue sky. Small, white clouds drifted above him. He spotted a huge, grassy plain in the distance.

He smiled as he spotted a huge herd of Triceratops wandering past in the distance. A juvenile Triceratops raised its head and lowed. The leader lifted his head and roared a reply. Low grunts and bellows rang out as the herd trudged on. Other creatures moved about on the plain. Connor spotted a lone Sauroposeidon browsing amongst the treetops, using its gigantic size and twenty-foot long neck to reach the highest trees. The towering, long-necked dinosaur tore off branches and foliage and swallowed them whole. The huge creature stretched its long neck and let out a low rumble as it fed.

Parosorolophus and Anatotitan grazed peacefully side by side while a pack of ruthless Deinoychus watched from the shadows of the nearby forest. A Tyrannosaurus-Rex roared in the distance, alerting other creatures in the area to the fact that it was hunting. It was a truly amazing sight. Connor grinned, and then remembered why he was here. Water.

There had been a severe drought recently and water was running low. Yet the resident dinosaurs and other creatures seemed to be doing just fine, being such huge animals they needed huge amounts of food and water each day. Water certainly, so where were they getting it?

Abby had sent him ahead to try and find out where the dinosaurs were getting their water while she watched the campsite. He'd climbed to the top of this incline to get a better view of the surrounding area, hoping to catch sight of the tell-tale glimmer of water, indicating a lake or river where the dinosaurs, pterosaurs and other animals were getting water from. He scanned the entire land then sighed. Nothing.

His mouth felt baked dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He sighed; better head back to camp and tell Abby the bad news. She'd be crushed. He felt frustration burn in his heart.

Where were the dinosaurs getting water in this scorched land? In blind frustration, he kicked at a rock, launching it off the outcropping and almost lost his balance. Once he was back on balance, he sighed, no point in wounding himself. After all, if something happened to him who would look after Abby? With a heavy heart, he began the difficult descent and long trek back to camp.

As he was approaching the anomaly site where their camp was located, a thunderous roar split the air, followed by a terrified scream that chilled his blood. He stopped dead and felt the blood drain from his face.

Abby was in danger! He had to help her! "CONNOR!" She screamed from up ahead, another mighty roar rang out, sending pterosaurs wheeling into the sky. "Abby!" He yelled.

Gaining control of his limbs, he sprinted towards the camp as fast as he could, screaming her name over and over at the top of his voice. He raced through the forest, weaving through the trees, vaulting over boulders and fallen tree limbs. He rushed past a grazing Ankylosaurus, startling the massive armoured herbivore; it grunted and swung its powerful tail back and forth. Keeping one eye on the creature, Connor ducked under its swinging tail and raced on His throat was hoarse from shouting and his legs ached, but he forced himself on. He could feel his blood pumping. He had to get to Abby! He had to save her!

He at last raced into the campsite and skidded to a halt. There in front of him stood a fully grown male Tyrannosaurus-Rex, perhaps even she same one he'd heard roaring earlier. Connor gulped as the huge creature towered over him; it gazed down at him as if trying to decide what he was, and if he was edible. He glanced to the side and spotted Abby lying lifelessly at the foot of a tree, he felt the blood drain from his face.

"No…" He whispered. She couldn't be dead! Not now! Not after all they'd been through together! Just then her hand twitched and she groaned. Connor let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned. She was still alive! A low growl sounded, his grin quickly faded as he remembered the massive dinosaur standing over him

The towering creature had a massive body supported by two massive, bulky legs ending in huge clawed feet. Two tiny clawed arms protruded from its chest. It had a thick, lizard like tail with a massive head and powerful jaws. The creature opened its massive jaws, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. The creature stood as tall as a two storey building and weighed as much as a six or seven tonnes.

It roared so loudly the ground trembled. Then it stepped towards Connor, he quickly took a step back, then another. The creature roared and stepped forwards; Connor stepped backwards, tripped over a log and landed on his back. He gulped as the huge dinosaur gazed down at him then let out another thunderous roar.

Just then a large stone hit the creature's head, followed by another. Both Connor and the dinosaur turned simultaneously to see Abby back on her feet, furiously hurling stones at the beast. She had a slight graze on her forehead and looked slightly dazed but she was alive, awake and well. "Oi! Get away from her boyfriend!" She yelled angrily, hurling another stone at the dinosaur. It hit the beast's head and the creature let out a monstrous roar, then it stomped towards Abby.

"Abby! ABBY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Connor screamed, Abby's eyes widened as the creature approached, at the last minute she threw herself flat on the ground, covering her head with her hands. The dinosaur lowered its huge head and sniffed her, nostrils flaring. Connor glanced around frantically, he had to save her! He spotted a stout branch lying nearby. Perfect! He picked up the branch and hurled it at the dinosaur.

The branch went spinning through the air and smacked into the creature's snout, the dinosaur raised its head and roared in fury. It spotted Connor and snarled, stomping across the clearing towards him, its footsteps shook the ground. Abby scrambled to her feet "Connor! Get out of the way! Run!" She screamed. Connor gazed at her helplessly; there was nothing he could do. Unlike Abby, he couldn't just lie flat; the Tyrannosaurus wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. It wasn't that stupid, this time it would simply swallow him whole.

Before he could react, the dinosaur was upon him, jaws wide open. "I love you Abby!" he yelled before the dinosaur grabbed him in its powerful jaws and shook him like a rag doll. His body went limp; the creature tilted back its head and swallowed its prey in a single bite.

Abby felt her entire world come crashing down, the blood drained from her face and her legs felt weak and rubbery, then finally it sank in.

Connor was dead. Directly behind her, an anomaly opened up near the edge of the campsite, unnoticed by both Abby and the Tyrannosaurus-Rex.

"NOOO! CONNOR!" Abby screamed. Tears poured out of her eyes and streamed down her face. She picked up sticks and dirt and hurled them at the dinosaur in a frenzy of rage; the beast roared and shook its head, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear the dirt from its eyes. Just then Matt and Becker burst through the anomaly, brandishing EMDs and followed by a squad of SAS soldiers carrying AK 47s.

They arrived in time to see Connor eaten. "NOO!" Becker screamed, blinking back tears as he watched his best friend swallowed by the Tyrannosaurus. "FIRE!" He screamed, the soldiers opened fire on the beast, the creature roared in anger and turned towards them as the bullets punched into its body.

The dinosaur opened its huge jaws, roaring in pain and anger. It turned and thundered away into the forest, knocking down trees as its footsteps shook the ground. "AFTER IT!" Becker shouted, poised to pursue the gigantic dinosaur. "NO! Matt yelled, grabbing the soldier's arm "We have to save Abby!"

The young woman had collapsed into a corner and was sobbing hysterically.

Becker clenched his hands into tight fists as tears ran down his face. A dilemma raged on in his mind, follow the T-Rex and avenge Connor or save Abby, at last he nodded. "Fall back!" He yelled to his men, at once the soldiers retreated through the anomaly. He and Matt grabbed the sobbing woman and dragged her back through the anomaly to the 21st century as behind them the anomaly to the Cretaceous snapped shut…

**One year later**

Abby sighed as she sat upon her comfy leather sofa. One year had passed since her return to the ARC and a week had passed since they'd stopped Phillip Burton and New Dawn from destroying the planet and all life on Earth.

Abby had finally moved out of Jess' flat and using the twelve months' worth of salary stored in her bank account, and after picking, thinking and choosing, she'd finally picked a place of their own.

It was a spacious, four bedroom house, with two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a large garden and a "reptile room" where Abby kept all her pet lizards, as well as Rex, Sid and Nancy who'd been kept in the ARC's Menagerie while she was gone. There was a garage where she left her Mini at night. She'd thanked Jess profusely and said their goodbyes, things got emotional, between the two girls as they exchanged hugs. But, finally here she was in her own house at last. Just her, Rex and the Diictodons.

Since she'd come back, Jack had begun playing a major part in her life. After hearing what had happened to her and about Connor's death he'd finally changed his ways. He'd got a job at the ARC, as a member of the team; Lester was unsure of whether or not to let him join the team at first but later agreed. Now he was part of the team, and was good friends with all the team, he loved his new job, he loved seeing the anomalies and the creatures; his favourites included Rex, the Diictodons and the Triceratops in the Menagerie.

He had a house similar to Abby's nearby, he also now had a girlfriend named Alison and the two were very happy together. The pair had a Dalmatian named Lightning and they were engaged to be married next year. Abby couldn't be happier for them.

He had also changed his personality. He was much more caring, friendlier, less selfish and hard-hearted and was very supportive of Abby. He offered her support and comfort when she needed it and offered a shoulder to cry on. Abby counted herself lucky to have a brother like Jack

Following the devastating events of the Convergence, there had been tons and tons of work to do. Reports, paperwork, file sorting, all sorts. Lester had got in touch with the Prime Minister who had held a meeting with all the other world leaders and explained the situation. Now the massive clean-up operation was beginning.

They were currently picking up the pieces. Everyone was out in storm. Hundreds of people had taken photos or recorded videos on their mobiles, cameras, camcorders etc. And a whole stream of them was out on the Internet. SAS forces were going around, confiscating any evidence. Photos, videos, cameras, mobiles, memory sticks, camcorders, PCs, laptops. Some people had even taken things such as scales, feathers, even dung in some cases. One man had even captured a live Deinoychus and kept it chained up in his garage. He refused to hand it over and was dealt with; the creature was now in the Menagerie.

Dozens of prehistoric and futuristic creatures were left stranded in the present when their anomalies had all closed within a matter of minutes, including two juvenile Sauroposeidon, several Dodos, a Stegosaurus, a herd of Megaloceros, even a second Coelurosauravus whom she'd named "Princess" as it was a female. Huge vessels and military helicopters were being sent out in force to capture the stranded animals, alive if possible. They were all being brought to the ARC, the ARC's Menagerie was already full, as was Leek's old Creature Hold, and a new facility was already being constructed to house the new creatures.

At her request, Lester had reluctantly allowed Abby to have Rex, Sid and Nancy back. Purely, he'd said, to save space in the Menagerie, although Abby knew in reality, he cared deeply for the team, despite carefully concealing it behind a wall of bitter sarcasm. Abby sighed; she stood up and strode downstairs. Also Sid and Nancy were to her joy, currently waiting a little of babies, they'd mated during her time in the Cretaceous.

She sighed and got up, time to get some breakfast, feed the animals then head to the ARC to continue saving the world. She strode downstairs. "Hello?" She called out questioningly. A chirp answered her; Abby glanced at Rex sitting on top of his tank. Abby turned to face the lizard. Rex was thirstily slurping at a water bowl on top of the tank that doubled as his home. "Morning Rex." She greeted, smiling at the lizard.

The Coelurosauravus chirped happily and waved his long green tail from side to side then launched himself into the air. He flew elegantly around the room and up into the rafters.

Abby smiled fondly at the lizard's antics, Sid and Nancy scurried over, and gazed up at her, wagging their stumpy little tails. The little Diictodons murmured happily and scampered away. Abby stood and watched them running around, and listened to Rex fluttering around the rafters. It was then that Abby realized, Lester was right, she wasn't alone. She still had a family.

Her brother, Jack, Alison, Matt, Jess, Emily, Becker and Lester, they were her family now. She also had her beloved creatures; Rex, Sid, Nancy and her other reptile pets of course.

She would never be alone.


End file.
